Take My Hand
by SoulHorse
Summary: She took his hand. And he brought her home. Future NaLu hints. Set during the Grand Magic Games after Future Lucy dies. Oneshot. Dedicated to Hikari-No-Aria.


**Hey Fairies! NaLu oneshot I randomly came up with…And this is dedicated to Hikari-No-Aria for her late birthday!**

 **And hey Aria! I couldn't include any Jerza…sorry. This is** **mostly** **a NaLu fanfic XD. Again, sorry for the lateness and all and I hope you enjoy! Happy late birthday too! :D You're amazing and love ya! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

3rd Person's POV

The last thing Lucy remembered was pain. Wait, no, scratch that. The last thing she remembered was the past - or was it present? - Natsu, Happy, and her past self screaming and crying. Although she wasn't their Lucy, they still mourned her. The thought made her smile.

Now. Where was she? Lucy looked around. She was in a world of darkness. It was black everywhere, no matter where she looked. Lucy looked down at herself, wondering if she was still dressed in her black cloak. And gasped.

The cloak was gone, and in its place were the clothes she was wearing when the dragons attacked; the blue, white, and yellow miniature, collared, cropped jacket with her 'bra' thing, her blue miniskirt with her belt, whip, and black boots.

Lucy then touched her hair and found that they were somehow tied back into pigtails. Then, she realized what hand she used. Her right hand. Lucy let out a small scream. _How?_ Her right hand had been cut off. But yet, here it was. Pink guild mark and all five fingers.

Tears came to her eyes. And that's when Lucy decided: she didn't care how she got her hand back. She was just glad that her right hand was back. Her right hand was a symbol. It symbolized the day she joined Fairy Tail. The best day of her life. The day in which her adventure began.

Lucy wiped away her tears. She still had yet to figure out where the hell she was. That's when she heard it. The whisper. " _Lucy,"_ the voice whispered.

"Hello?" she cried out. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Suddenly, her vision rippled and when her eyes refocused, she found herself standing in a dimly lit room with a familiar person sitting in front of her, hunched over a little wooden tab - no, desk.

"Levy?" Lucy gasped.

Levy made no movement to Lucy's gasp; instead, she continued doing…whatever she was doing. It was like Levy didn't even know she was there.

A moment later, Lucy realized what the bluenette was doing. She was writing. Something. _What's she writing?_ Lucy wondered.

She walked - well, mostly drifted - wait…drifted? Lucy glanced down again and let out an ear piercing shriek. She was a ghost. Well, that wasn't surprising. Lucy was dead, after all. That's when realization hit her. _She was dead._ Lucy really was dead. And Levy was still here. Alive. The blonde let out a sob. She had died and she had left Levy here, all alone, in this ruined world.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy howled, wracked with guilt. "I left you alone! I had to! To save our past from this horrible fate!" she sobbed.

Levy did not so much as twitch. Instead, the blue haired girl continued writing. Then, she began to speak.

"July 15, X798," she began.

"Dear Lucy, it's been 7 years since the Grand Magic Games of X791. Where are you? I haven't you since…since…"

Levy broke down into sobs. She threw down her quill and buried her scarred face into her hands, crying. Lucy wanted to comfort her friend, but when she tried to put her hand on the bluenette's shoulder, her hand passed through.

Eventually, Levy somewhat regained her composure and with a shaking hand and a tear stricken face, she picked up her quill and began to write again.

"I haven't seen you since 7 years ago. Since before you were taken prisoner by the king's army and his advisor. Just before the Battle Royal. I'm still here in Crocus. I've been here ever since the Games ended. I heard from Gajeel a while ago…well, actually, seven years ago, that you were with Natsu and Happy and that you were alive. I hope he's right, seven years later. Last month, I went out to go look for food and I…I…I…found…" She broke off as more tears streamed down her face.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Levy screamed. "SOMEBODY, HELP ME!"

She broke down again.

"Levy…" Lucy whispered.

The aforementioned girl began to shake uncontrollably, tears coming down her face again.

"Jet…Droy…Mira…Lisanna…"

She began to whisper the names of her deceased friends. "…Erza…Happy…Gray…Natsu…Wendy…Gajeel…"

At the Iron Slayer Dragon Slayer's name, she let out a wail.

"GAJEEL!" she screamed.

Her small, frail body shook even harder and then she fell off her chair entirely. She wrapped her arms around herself as she cried.

"My fault…my fault…I'm sorry…GAJEEL! I'M SORRY! You should be alive…not me. I'm useless…I can't kill dragons. I'm not a dragon slayer…I KILLED YOU! IT'S MY FAULT YOU'RE DEAD!" She hit the floor with her hands. "IT'S NOT FAIR! What did we do to deserve this…this…HORRIBLE FATE?!"

After screaming a string of incoherent words (probably cuss words), Levy slowly began to calm down. She climbed back onto her chair, picked up her quill, and began to write again.

"Sorry Lucy. It's just…I don't know if you know, but Gajeel's dead. He tried to protect me…and died in the process. God, I'm a failure. I can't do anything right. I can't slay 10,000 dragons. We're doomed. We're doomed Luce."

Levy stopped to let out a short, harsh, bitter laugh.

"We're all screwed over. Lucy, I hope that wherever you are, you're trying to make a difference, trying to stop this chaos…Although, I don't think it can be stopped. Humanity is doomed. 10,000 dragons. I mean, who can stop them? Stop them all? Rogue is still alive and maybe the only dragon slayer left. But he's succumbed to the shadows. After Frosch…" Levy faltered and let out a shaky breath and Lucy felt her heart crack.

"Anyways…what I said earlier. I went out to find survivors, but in Crocus, there's no one left."

Levy stopped writing and Lucy watched as her friend tried to fight back another wave of tears.

"I-I think it's stupid to hope that anyone in Fairy Tail's alive. Especially…Natsu. I doubt he's still here. You know how I know, Lu-chan? I found his scarf in the ruins of the arena. With Happy. He was holding onto it, like it was the only thing to grab onto that comforted him before he…he…"

Levy swallowed and bit her lip, as if she decided that she had shed more than enough tears already.

Levy continued shakily, "Anyways, I'm leaving this place forever, after this last letter. I've shed too many tears. Maybe, outside of Crocus, there's places where the dragons haven't spread to. Like I said before, I haven't left Crocus in seven years. I haven't been back home to Magnolia. Maybe, just maybe, there are more survivors out there. And, although the chances are low, there could be another Dragon Slayer or two. Possibly not in Fiore, perhaps on another continent. I mean, it's not like I don't have anything to lose by hoping that maybe there's a slim chance we can kill all 10,000 dragons, defeat 'Dragon King' Rogue, and rebuild this place. I hope I can survive long enough to get back to Magnolia. Because, right now, that's my main priority. To get out of Crocus and out of the continent."

Levy put her quell down and flexed her fingers. She sighed.

The bluenette's face had been dried of tears and she had stopped crying. Well, for now anyways.

Lucy smiled softly. At least Levy was alive. Maybe she could make a difference. Maybe there was a another Dragon Slayer somewhere out there. But how could one Dragon Slayer destroy 10,000 beasts. Even if there was one, it was highly unlikely. There were too many maybes. Too many flaws in their plan. But for now, that was the best their world had.

Suddenly, Levy's cracked voice rang out in the deafening silence.

"It's unlikely though, that I can find another Dragon Slayer. For all I know, we're all fucked. We're screwed over, doomed. But I've got nothing to lose. I've lost everything already. My friends, my guild, my home…Lucy, I hope you're alright. I'm hoping you haven't died yet, but that's selfish of me. You get to be in a better place, while I'm stuck in this ruined, cruel world.

"God, I'm pathetic. I just hope I can make it out of here alive. That's my goal. I guess I lied in the beginning. This might not be the last letter. I'm going to try and stop this chaos, Luce. I'll do whatever it takes. But first I'm getting out of here. And then, I'm going home. Signing off for now, Levy McGarden."

Levy threw her quill down. She took the letter and sealed it in an envelope. Then, she tossed the envelope into a knapsack. The bluenette ran around her small area and began throwing supplies into her bag.

A few moments later, the small room was stripped bare and the knapsack was bulging.

"Well. Here it goes."

Levy closed her eyes and breathed in and out. In. Out. When she opened her eyes, she set back her shoulders. There was a new light in her eyes; a steely, determined glint. One that read she was going to set this world right and whoever got in her way was screwed.

"I'm going to make a difference," she told herself. "Even if it costs me my life, I'm going to rid Fiore of these 10,000 dragons. One way, or another."

Lucy smiled. Now that was the Levy she knew. _Go Levy!_ she mentally cheered. _You got this._

Lucy watched as Levy took one more deep breath and walked out the door. There was a sudden, earsplitting scream. A familiar one. That could only mean one thing.

"LEVY!" Lucy screamed. "LEVY!"

She floated for the door, but found her vision spinning back into the darkness.

"NO!" She clawed desperately at her eyes. "Let me help her! LEVY! Let me stay!"

Too late. The small room and the door disappeared. Lucy collapsed onto the ground, wherever she was. She felt so…useless. She had died, left Levy in their horrible future, couldn't stay conscious to help her friends, couldn't fight, couldn't do anything. Lucy just wanted to die. Oh wait, mission accomplished.

Her vision spun and spun. _Where am I going?_ she thought. The world of black disappeared and the Celestial mage found herself standing at her dead body, which had somehow appeared in the castle's garden. With a start, Lucy realized she was in the 'past,' the time period where she had died.

"What on Earthland am I doing here?" she wondered aloud.

"Lucy!"

She turned to the sound of her name. It was a familiar pinkette. Natsu.

"Yo! Future Lucy!" he called out with a grin.

"Natsu?!" Lucy cried out in disbelief. "You can see me?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer shrugged. "Well, yeah."

"What happened?!" she demanded.

Natsu beamed at her. "The dragons are disappearing! I guess it's because I destroyed the Eclipse Gate."

Lucy felt herself pale. "You…don't think…they could be going back to _my_ timeline, do you?"

Natsu shook his head. "Nope. They're going back to the past. Like, years ago past."

She exhaled in relief.

The pinkette scratched his head. "Actually, I take that back. Technically, Uncle destroyed the Eclipse Gate, not me."

The deceased blonde raised an eyebrow at that. "Uncle?"

Natsu smirked, showing off his fangs. "Atlas Flame the dragon."

"Uh…ooh-kay then…" Lucy drifted off awkwardly.

"NATSU!" Two worried voices rang together.

The Dragon Slayer's eyes lit up. "Happy! Lucy!"

The blue Exceed was the first to greet him.

"You're okay!" Happy exclaimed gleefully. "Lucy and I thought you were a goner."

Natsu chuckled. "Takes a lot more than a little crash to kill me, little buddy."

"That wasn't little!" Happy argued.

"Natsu!"

Lucy's past - or was it present? - self tackled the pinkette in an embrace. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Good job, but don't do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she half sobbed into his shoulder, words partially muffled.

Natsu grinned ruefully. "Sorry Luce. But it'll probably happen again."

He hugged the alive Lucy back. Meanwhile, the deceased Lucy floated around awkwardly.

The pink haired boy pulled back from the hug. He turned to Future Lucy.

"So, Future Lucy, how've you been?" he asked casually. He could've been greeting her at a cafe.

"Dead," Future Lucy quipped.

Happy and Past/Present Lucy followed Natsu's gaze.

"Oh!" the other Lucy gasped.

"Hiya Future Lucy!" Happy said cheerfully.

Said girl smiled softly. "Hi Happy and Lucy."

"Future Lucy, you're dissolving," Natsu interrupted.

"Huh?"

Future Lucy glanced down to see that her corpse and spirit form was slowly dissolving into golden sparkles.

"Looks like your body's going back to your time," Natsu commented.

"Looks like it," she agreed, watching her body (bodies?), dissolve into golden sparkles.

Future Lucy glanced up, gazing at Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.

"Thank you everyone," she said softly. "Take care."

"We should be thanking you!" the other her protested. "You saved us! You saved me," she whispered softly.

Future Lucy shook her head. "You saved yourselves. I only guided you. I'm thanking you because you didn't abandon me. You chose to believe me. You prevented my horrible future. I'm thanking you because you mourned for me, even though I wasn't your Lucy."

Natsu shrugged. "Either way, thank you for coming back to warn us. We would've died without you."

Future Lucy smiled. "Goodbye everyone. Take care."

Natsu grinned at here. "Bye Lucy. You too."

Lucy smiled back. "Rest in peace Lucy."

"That I will."

Future Lucy waved her last goodbye just as her hand and head turned into golden sparkles.

~.~

She was standing in a golden field. The sky was blue and fluffy white clouds drifted lazily across the summer blue. A soft wind blew across her face. Where was she? Well, either way, this place was a hell of a lot better than the darkness, Lucy decided. She started walking. To where? No idea. _Was this heaven?_ Lucy mused. If it was, it was kind of boring. Peaceful, but boring.

"Yo! Lucy!"

The Celestial wizard froze. Could it be? Or was her ears playing tricks on her?

"Lucy!"

She turned around warily. _It couldn't be._ A familiar pink haired boy stood at the top of a nearby hill, with a blue cat flying around him. Lucy could hardly breathe. It was _him._ Natsu. Her Natsu. Not another timeline's Natsu. _Her_ Natsu.

"Natsu?" she whispered, unbelieving.

He smirked at her, showing off his fanged canines.

"Who else?" he called. "Weirdo."

"Lucy! C'mon! Everyone's waiting for you!"

Happy. Hearing both of their voices brought tears to her eyes.

"Natsu. Happy," she whispered. A tear slipped.

"Hey now. Why're you crying?" Natsu inquired, coming closer.

"It really is you," Lucy sobbed. "I've missed you so much!"

A pair of warm arms enveloped her body. Natsu.

"Well I'm here now. And I'm definitely not going anywhere," he soothed, patting her head. "At least, not without you. Weirdo," he playfully teased.

Natsu wiped away her falling tears. "Now c'mon! Let's go!"

Lucy frowned up at the pink haired boy. "Go…where?"

"Everywhere!" he laughed. "Come with me! On an eternal adventure!"

Happy made a face at Natsu. "No way! Not yet! Lucy needs to see the guild first!"

Natsu made a face back at Happy. "Yeesh. Fine. Guild first, eternal adventure next!"

"Yeah!" the blue Exceed cheered before flying away.

The pinkette turned back towards Lucy with a bright smile. Hand outstretched.

"Lucy." His voice was soft.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

He smiled at her softly. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course. Always."

"Then take my hand. Take my hand and you'll be alright," he promised.

His intense gaze was on her. "Come with me. An eternal adventure. Me, you, and Happy. Take my hand."

Natsu smiled goofily and happily at her. It was the same goofy smile that he gave her that night in Hargeon when he rescued her from Bora. It was the same smile that told her she was going to have one, epic adventure. It was the same smile she fell in love with and now, it was the same smile that told her everything was going to be alright.

"So? What do you say?" he prompted.

Natsu's gaze was intense, but his eyes shone hopefully.

Lucy couldn't help it. His smile was infectious. She smiled radiantly back.

"Okay."

She took his hand.

~.~

 _She took his hand. And he brought her home._

 _~.~_

 **Gahh that was so angsty and stuff :')**

 **Dedicated to Hikari-No-Aria! HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY BESTIE! LOVE YA AND YOU'RE AMAZING! :D Sorry for the late story. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry I couldn't fit any Jerza in…:P I'm so sorry for the delay :P I'm a terrible friend.**

 **To my other readers, I hope you like it! RRFF! Because reviews, favorites, and follows are greatly appreciated :) Now, must go submit a story for Grayza week ;) Until next time! SoulHorse, over and out.**


End file.
